The heart is a hollow muscular organ having four pumping chambers separated by four heart valves: aortic, mitral (or bicuspid), tricuspid, and pulmonary. Heart valves are comprised of a dense fibrous ring known as the annulus, and leaflets or cusps attached to the annulus.
Heart valve disease is a widespread condition in which one or more of the valves of the heart fails to function properly. Diseased heart valves may be categorized as either stenotic, wherein the valve does not open sufficiently to allow adequate forward flow of blood through the valve, and/or incompetent, wherein the valve does not close completely, causing excessive backward flow of blood through the valve when the valve is closed. Valve disease can be severely debilitating and even fatal if left untreated. Various surgical techniques may be used to replace or repair a diseased or damaged valve. In a traditional valve replacement operation, the damaged leaflets are typically excised and the annulus sculpted to receive a replacement prosthetic valve.
A prosthetic heart valve typically comprises a support structure (such as a frame, ring and/or stent) with a valve assembly deployed therein. The support structure is often rigid, and can be formed of various biocompatible materials, including metals, plastics, ceramics, etc. Two primary types of “conventional” heart valve replacements or prostheses are known. One is a mechanical-type heart valve that uses a ball and cage arrangement or a pivoting mechanical closure supported by a base structure to provide unidirectional blood flow, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,143,025 to Stobie, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,790 to Brendzel, et al., the entire disclosures of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference. The other is a tissue-type or “bioprosthetic” valve having flexible leaflets supported by a base structure and projecting into the flow stream that function much like those of a natural human heart valve and imitate their natural flexing action to coapt against each other and ensure one-way blood flow.
In tissue-type valves, a whole xenograft valve (e.g., porcine) or a plurality of xenograft leaflets (e.g., bovine pericardium) can provide fluid occluding surfaces. Synthetic leaflets have been proposed, and thus the term “flexible leaflet valve” refers to both natural and artificial “tissue-type” valves. In a typical tissue-type valve, two or more flexible leaflets are mounted within a peripheral support structure that usually includes posts or commissures extending in the outflow direction to mimic natural fibrous commissures in the native annulus. The metallic or polymeric “support frame,” sometimes called a “wireform” or “stent,” has a plurality (typically three) of large radius cusps supporting the cusp region of the flexible leaflets (i.e., either a whole xenograft valve or three separate leaflets). The ends of each pair of adjacent cusps converge somewhat asymptotically to form upstanding commissures that terminate in tips, each extending in the opposite direction as the arcuate cusps and having a relatively smaller radius. Components of the valve are usually assembled with one or more biocompatible fabric (e.g., Dacron) coverings, and a fabric-covered sewing ring is provided on the inflow end of the peripheral support structure.
One example of the construction of a flexible leaflet valve is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,766 to Huynh, et al. (issued Jul. 1, 2003), in which the exploded view of FIG. 1 illustrates a fabric-covered wireform 54 and a fabric-covered support stent 56 on either side of a leaflet subassembly 52. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,766 are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. Other examples of valve and related assemblies/systems are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,268, which issued Apr. 18, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,184, which issued on Nov. 21, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 8,308,798, filed Dec. 10, 2009; U.S. Pat. No. 8,348,998, filed Jun. 23, 2010; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0065729, filed Jun. 23, 2011; the entire contents of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Sometimes the need for complete valve replacement may arise after a patient has already had an earlier valve replacement for the same valve. For example, a prosthetic heart valve that was successfully implanted to replace a native valve may itself suffer damage and/or wear and tear many years after initially being implanted. Implanting the prosthetic heart valve directly within a previously-implanted prosthetic heart valve may be impractical, in part because the new prosthetic heart valve (including the support structure and valve assembly) will have to reside within the annulus of the previously-implanted heart valve, and traditional prosthetic heart valves may not be configured to easily receive such a valve-within-a-valve implantation in a manner which provides secure seating for the new valve while also having a large enough annulus within the new valve to support proper blood flow therethrough.
Some attention has been paid to the problem of implanting a new valve within an old valve. In particular, the following disclose various solutions for valve-in-valve systems: U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0076548, filed Sep. 19, 2008; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0264207, filed Jul. 7, 2011.
Despite certain advances in the valve-in-valve area, there remains a need for a prosthetic heart valve which can properly replace a damaged heart valve, such as a prosthetic valve configured to replace a native valve via surgical implantation, but which also enable a replacement expandable prosthetic heart valve to be deployed therein at a later time without loss of flow capacity. The current invention meets this need.